


Podfic: Show Me The Way Back Home Baby

by striped_bowties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lydia and Jackson produce the world’s cutest baby, and the pack goes crazy—the good kind of crazy. Except for Derek, who is afraid of tiny cute babies and Stiles who plans to be the best Uncle ever. Even if Danny called dibs on Godfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Show Me The Way Back Home Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show Me The Way Back Home Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542676) by [stilinskisparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisparkles/pseuds/stilinskisparkles). 



> Baby fic! Honestly, this is one of the most painfully adorable things I have ever read. There was no way I wasn’t recording it, though let me tell you, it’s tough to record something when you have to hold back your awwws and squeals as you read.

**Length:** 01.43.28

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?pd1mt417rzju6ap)


End file.
